


Karaoke Challenge of Death

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: PIN fight to thedeathloser-pays-the-bill in a karaoke battle.





	Karaoke Challenge of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a comment drabble written to cheer [](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://mycroftnext.livejournal.com/)**mycroftnext** up.

"Bet you can't." Jin was three beers too many and Yamapi wasn't much better.

"Bet I can. Bet _you_ can't."

"Ha!" Jin scoffed. "Prove it. Put your money where your mouth is. Loser pays for karaoke and drinks."

"Fine," Yamapi shot back. "You've got your wallet, right?"

The rules were simple: the other person picked one of their own songs for the singer to perform, and was not allowed to interfere in any way. The karaoke machine's rating was not debatable. And the first one to get results below 70 percent three times was officially the 'loser,' to be ridiculed for all time.

Jin went first, singing "I.ZA.NA.I.ZU.KI" because Yamapi figured it was long enough ago to throw him. It didn't. According to the karaoke machine, Jin deserved 95%. Jin claimed the 5% he didn't get was because he was _closer_ to the actual pitch than NewS was capable of getting, and the karaoke machine must not have known what to do with that. Yamapi argued for the sake of argument and for his band's honor, but secretly he knew it was probably true. Even if he would never admit that. Especially not to Jin.

Yamapi got "Real Face" because Jin wanted to hear his debut song. He only managed to pull off an 82%, but he made up for it by hip swiveling in all the appropriate places, and taking off his coat, bunching it up, and throwing it in Jin's face. Jin protested this both loudly and physically, and "Karaoke Challenge of Death!!1!" was put on hold temporarily while Jin chased a flailing Yamapi around the karaoke box, both shrieking like kids at the top of their lungs.

Jin had almost caught Yamapi when a salaryman from the next karaoke box over knocked on their door to ask them to please be a little more quiet, because even with the heavy-duty soundproofing, Tanaka-shachou couldn't hear himself sing, and an unhappy Tanaka-shachou meant an unhappy Yamada-buchou, and an unhappy Yamada-buchou made it very difficult for everyone in their department. Yamapi did his best to look shame-faced (and elbowed Jin until he tried too), and promised they would be quieter, sorry for the disturbance. He didn't thank the man for saving him from what would probably have ended in a mad, flaily tickling match and some more high-pitched shrieking, even though he probably should have.

Jin sang "News Nippon," "Himawari," "Cherish," and "Sayaendou" without problem. He only scored a 63% on "Ai no Matador" because the ridiculousness of the lyrics made him laugh too hard to keep up with the music.

Yamapi made it through "YOU," "Harukana Yakusoku," and "Wilds of My Heart," but biffed "Special Happiness" and "Bokura no Machi de" ("Which shouldn't have counted anyway, because Jin, you didn't sing that one."

"It does too count," Jin had replied. "We're doing our _bands'_ songs, so it doesn't matter if I had a part or not."), which would have upset Yamapi, except that then Jin got a dismal 28% on Yume no Kazu dake Ai ga Umareru and Yamapi fell off the bench laughing at him.

Jin stuck out his tongue in response and made Yamapi sing "One on One" as punishment. Yamapi retaliated by pwning the song completely, incomprehensible rap and everything. (Jin's jaw dropped open. "What does that even _mean_??

"You mean you don't know? _You're_ in KAT-TUN. If you don't know, how am I supposed to? I just know the words.") And then it was a race to the finish, with Yamapi and Jin tied neck-and-neck, poised on the brink of failure, but always managing to just squeeze by with 72s or 74s or 70s.

Jin made Yamapi sing "Splash" (89%) and Yamapi made Jin sing "Gomen ne Juliet" (98%, complete with hand motions) and then Jin realized that they'd gone through all the KAT-TUN songs in the machine's memory, even Crazy Love, and he wasn't sure Seishun Amigo could count for either of them because Yamapi was in Shuuji to Akira, but then so was Kame, and the box stuttered to silence.

"Where's my song?" Yamapi asked, as the lights automatically came up when there was no music for more than 30 seconds.

"I. I ran out." Jin didn't really want to answer.

"Guess that means I win!" Yamapi decided.

"Does _not_!" Jin retorted. "Just because there aren't any more KAT-TUN songs, I still didn't get below 70 percent 3 times."

"Yeah, but there are no more KAT-TUN songs. So I should win by default." Yamapi countered

Jin went through the list of songs again. "There aren't any more NEWS songs either."

"There are totally more NEWS songs. You haven't sung "Why" or "Kimi Omofu Yoru" yet."

"They don't have them. Look." Jin shoved the book at Yamapi, who snatched it up and flipped through it with conviction. Only to come up short.

"But. Why don't they have them?" Yamapi asked, like Jin would know the answer.

"Obviously this karaoke-kan sucks. Tie?" Jin offered.

"Fine. Tie." Yamapi conceded. "We'll split the bill. Next time, though, we'll pick a good karaoke place, and you will come to know your place, boy."

"My place? My _place_??" Jin squawked and proceeded to show Yamapi where he could put _his_ place.

Tanaka-shachou couldn't hear himself sing. He wasn't very happy.


End file.
